Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strip rubber adhering method and a strip rubber adhering apparatus.
Background Art
A method of molding a tire component by winding a strip rubber on a rotating drum is proposed (JP-A-2003-340935, JP-A-2006-130757, and JP-A-2005-349587).
However, there may arise a problem if a strip rubber is extruded from an extruder and then is adhered to a drum or to a strip rubber adhered to the drum on ahead when it is still at a high temperature. Specifically, the strip rubber at a high temperature is adhered to the drum or the strip rubber adhered to the drum on ahead, then is cooled gradually, and is shrunk accordingly. Consequently, a gap is formed between a shrunk portion of the strip rubber and another part of the strip rubber adjacent thereto. As a result, air remains in the interior of a completed tire component.
Therefore, cooling the strip rubber before being adhered to the drum is conceivable. However, when the strip rubber is completely cooled as a whole, adhesiveness of the strip rubber is lowered. In such a case, the strip rubber can hardly be adhered tightly to a drum surface or a strip rubber adhered to the drum on ahead. Consequently, a gap is formed, for example, between strip rubbers. As a result, air remains in the interior of a completed tire component.